Have Faith, Restart
by rawritsreem
Summary: Hi. You probably know me already. No? Does 'Hollywood's Angel' sound familiar? What about the lead singer of AL? Are you sure you don't know me? I better tell you my story then. But you better brace yourself for a story that you will never forget.
1. Descriptions

Title: Have Faith, Restart

**Title**: Have Faith, Restart.

**Summary**: Reem has been abused her whole life. But what happens when her family dies in a tragic accident and is forced to move from busy New York City to a quiet little town in Florida to live with her best friend? The answer, my dear, total chaos. Will she be able t climb the social ladder of Hollywood alongside her newest friend, Alyssa, or will she fall down and crash? Throw in the Jonas Brothers and Hollywood will never be the same ever again.

**Rating**: Mature; sexual themes, language, rape, incest, slash and abuse.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, any _real _celebrities, and any _real_ movies. The rest of the characters are, however, owned and created by me.

**Pairings**: They constantly change.

**Comments**: The Jonas Brothers aren't mentioned until later on. Please stay patient with me.

**Review and tell me if you love it, like it, or hate it so much that you want to shove it up someone's ass.**

**Updates will be slow, my keyboard is dead and I'm using the on-screen one. p**

**Oh and I've been meaning to post this since like, March.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

Reem sighed quietly pressing her fingers up against the cool of the window, sitting atop the heater/air conditioning of her room. She stared at the back of her hand, looking over the soft texture of her skin. If only the rest of her body was just as smooth… Her gaze moved from her hand to the park blow, just two blocks away. She watched quietly as the little kids ran around in circles, screaming and laughing.

"REEM!" the sudden scream disrupted her peace. She sighed as fear pumped through her blood, her heart rate picking up. She knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Yes, mom?" Reem walked into her parents' room. She stood near the door, trying to distance herself from her angry parents.

"Come here," her dad smirked, taking off his belt and fingering the buckle.

Reem winced and nodded slightly as she walked a few steps closer. Her father raised his arm over his head, and then the leather made contact with her skin, creating yet another bruise. He hit her again, this time the metal of the buckle struck her, drawing blood. She cried out.

The beating continued as Reem tried to keep silent. The door suddenly burst open and she cringed as she heard a small gasp. She looked up to see her little sister, Sara, standing by the door, her hand still on the handle. Her eyes were wide and so was her mouth, which was a large 'o' shape, tears immediately collecting in he innocent brown eyes. "Mommy?" she whimpered, a tear slid down her cheek. "Daddy? Reem could almost swear that she could hear Sara's voice cracking. She turned to look at me and then burst out sobbing, the loud, total messy kind of sobs.

Reem could only watch her little sister turn and run out of the room as she lay weakly on the ground. Her mother glared at her. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Her mother screamed as she walked into the balcony, grabbing a long rod of metal, smiling maniacally at Reem, who was slowly edging away. Reem screamed in pain as the metal made contact with her stomach.

Reem tuned her head away only to see her dad slowly approaching her, unzipping is pants and pulling them down as he went. Reem squeezed her eyes shut as she tried not to think of what her dad was about to do to her. She felt her father kneeling down beside her as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, slamming her head hard against the wall. Reem felt her wall breaking as tears started slipping from her eyes. Her father leaned in close, pressing his smirking lips against her ear, whispering, "You're not going to make a single fucking sound or I will seriously hurt you. You got that?" he threatened as he rubbed his hips against her thigh.

Reem simply responded with a small sob as she tried to crawl away, she was surprised, they had never done something so serious before, but it was too late now. She silently wondered if she had ever done something terribly wrong in the last thirteen years. There should be a reason as to why God was punishing her so, but she knew that she had never done anything to deserve it. She felt her dad grabbing her by her pony tail, slamming her against the wall again. She cried out as pain paralyzed her for a second before she felt something trickling behind on her head. She stuck her hand in her hair and felt something slick and wet between her fingers; she pulled it back, realizing it was blood.

She quickly wiped her fingers on the thick, dark carpet, trying to keep the nauseating feeling away. She felt her father's large, rough hands tugging on her jeans. She screamed, trying to get way from his forceful hands, which were touching her in places she'd never been touched before. Her father grabbed her chin before slapping her so hard across the face that her cheek stinged and tears collected in her eyes once again.

Her mother pulled her father away, smirking slightly. "Not now Ben, maybe when the kids are gone. And you might get her pregnant," her mother explained quietly, though Reem could still hear the clearly.

"Okay," her father nodded. He then zipped his pants again before retrieving the forgotten metal bar that lay half way under the giant king-sized bed. Reem simply shut her eyes as pain coursed through her veins. She let out a final whimper before the darkness enveloped her.

**Is it honestly that bad? / Anyways, REVIEW! Even if you totally hate it. :p The more reviews, the faster the updates. I promise. But yeah, my keyboard is still broken. :-( Oh and sorry if you're confused. Reem has not been raped…. Yet. Only badly abused. :p So yeah, review, review, review! Oh and tell me if you think I should have auditions or not.**

**Peace out!**

**-Reem**


	3. IV Tubes And Anorexia

Chapter 1 (Reem's POV)

Chapter 1 (Reem's POV)

I awoke to the sound of loud humming and beeping machines. I was mildly confused by this, until I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital; but why? I made a small grunting noise and attempted to get off of the bed, but then I noticed the needles stuck to my arm. Each one connected to a bag of liquid. I noticed that one of them was blood and winced, quickly looking away. I started looking around, searching for one small clue as to why I was in the hospital.

That's when I saw it. It was a picture, but I noticed that I wasn't in it, counting the kids in the picture. But as my eyes turned to look at the happy, married couple, memories flashed in my head, hitting me like a thousand bricks. Although, the last one made me let loose a loud, high pitched scream. My body instantly curled up as my eyes squeezed shut, my hands clamping over my ear. Sobs soon wracked through my body, as I struggled not to choke on my own tears.

The door flew open; I was only surprised that it had taken them so long to realize all the loud noises I was making. A nurse came running in, a syringe in one hand. This only made me even more afraid, my sobs getting louder. "Shhh, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you, it's alright," she cooed as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

Slowly I calmed down until the tears stopped flowing and my sobs had been reduced to mere gasps and hiccups. I watched as the nurse slowly put the syringe away, and then check the needles in my arm. "Why am I hooked up to so many things?" I heard myself croak, gesturing at the needles and the bags of liquid.

The nurse smiled sympathetically, "Well in your case, we couldn't exactly give you a feeding tube, it's too dangerous. So we gave you the important stuff, like water, iron, calcium, fiber, all of those things. We can't exactly have a patient wasting away on her own bed…" she trailed off.

"Wait… what's the date today?" I asked, my mind still trying to wrap itself around everything.

"May 16th, 2008," she answered slowly.

"So wait, I've been here for two whole months," I felt the shock running through m body. "How come I don't remember anything?!"

"You've been in a coma Hun, these two whole months you've been lying on that bed, motionless. Quite honestly, we didn't think you'd make it, they were going to pull the plugs tomorrow, actually," she kindly explained as she grabbed a sharp too.

"But what happened to make me fall into a coma?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. I watched the nurse carefully as she walked over to the foot of my bed and started cutting the cast off my leg. Funny, I didn't notice it was there 'till now.

The nurse shrugged and sighed, "We don't know. You're parents brought you in here two months ago all bruised and beaten up," she slowly took the cast off my leg. I winced as I saw the dirty, sweaty skin on my leg, suddenly getting the urge to take a nice, hot shower. "Want to know what I think?" she raised her eyebrows at me. I nodded slowly, wondering if I really did want to know. "I think your parents did something to you, you know, child abuse?" I froze, and I saw her smirking. "I'm right, huh. Do you know what this means?" she asked as she easily sat me up, pulling my hospital gown down to my waist.

I was about to object, but then hesitated, realizing that my chest was tightly bound up in bandages. "No," I answered her question. I watched for a moment as she silently unwound the bandages from my chest.

"Unless your parents can prove themselves innocent, you're going to a foster home," the nurse looked at me with sympathy as I tried to figure out everything that was happening to me. I simply nodded, sighing softly.

"Do you know where my parents are?" I asked as she finally finished with the bandages on my head and pulled the hospital gown back up.

"I don't know, but I'll call them once I'm done," she said as she began to unravel the bandages on my head. I frowned; how many bandages did I have? I nodded my head slowly, careful not to move my head too much. She stood up when she was finally done and pointed to a duffel bag on the ground, next to the bed. "Go ahead and take a shower, the bathroom is over there," she pointed to a door in the corner. "Press the call nurse button if you need anything," she smiled before walking out of the room.

I sighed and got off the bed, slowly stripping the ugly hospital gown and throwing it in a small hamper in the corner. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, along with some underwear and a fluffy towel. I shuffled quickly to the bathroom, goose bumps already running up and down my arms. I set my stuff carefully on the small shelf beside the sink. That's when I caught a reflection of myself in the mirror. I was gruesome.

I had defiantly lost a lot of weight. My legs were pencil thin, so thin that I was surprised that they didn't snap under my weight. My hip bones thursted out awkwardly, every single rib visible beneath my skin, my elbows were sharp, but my face was in the absolute worse condition. It was pale and thin, my eyes dull and almost black, my cheeks with absolutely no color, except for the veins which were too visible. I sighed, and turned away from the mirror, horrified and disgusted by my own body. I turned the water on and stepped into the shower, thoughts repeating themselves over and over in my head until they were absolutely meaningless. Why me? The only answer was: God must really hate me for no reason at all.

**I absolutely detest you all. Humph!**


	4. Death And That Mysterious CurlyHairedBoy

Chapter 2 (Reem's POV)

Chapter 2 (Reem's POV)

I finished taking a shower and quickly dried off with a fluffy white towel. I slowly slipped on my clothes, frowning when I saw that my pants were sliding off my hips. I sighed and walked back into the room. I quietly searched for a belt, quickly pulling it through the belt loops on my blue jeans. I grabbed a brush, pulling it through my hair before tying my hair in a high pony tail, brushing my bangs to the side so that they slightly covered my left eye.

I stood up and walked around the room before slipping on my shoes and walking out of the room. I quietly explored the empty white hallways. It felt as if I was walking with ghosts, my pulse racing as I struggled to keep the nauseating fear away. I took a deep breath and continued wandering around in the creepy hallways. I soon came upon an open door and peeked in silently. The scene I saw was heart wrenching.

I saw a young couple, who looked like they were still in their twenties, with tears streaming down their face. They were standing next to a bed in which laid a boy, looking as if he was no older than five. His eyes were slightly closed, his face pale and thin-looking. His heart rate monitor beeped faster, trying to keep up with his frantic pulse. I watched as his forehead broke in a sweat, a small whimper sounding from his thin lips. "Mommy!" he whisper-screamed as his eyes widened, "Pwease don't weave me daddy!" He reached forward with both hands, trying to grab onto his parents, but instead, his hand fell limp on the bed, his eyes shut close and a loud, long beep sounded.

I staggered backwards until my back hit the wall and I slowly slid down. I knew that I probably will never forget this, but part of me was desperatly tried to scratch away the last few minutes from my brain. I sighed and stood up, wandering around until I heard singing. I slowly walked to the end of the hallway and pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear more.

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on_

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

I waited patiently as they got ready to play their next song.

_Got the news today,  
but they said I had to stay  
a little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
When I thought it'd all been done,  
when I thought it'd all been said,  
a little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
and you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
and every time you smile or laugh you glow.  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know._

All this time goes by  
still no reason why  
a little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waiting on a cure  
but none of them are sure.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
and you don't know what it's like to feel so low.  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow.  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know, know, know  
You don't even know, know, know

(2, 3!)

And you don't what you got till it's gone,  
and you don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  
And every time you smile you laugh you glow,  
you don't even know! No!

So I'll wait till kingdom come,  
all the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine.

The song brought tears to my eyes, but I kept on listening silently.

_Looking at a picture of you in my hands  
Wondering if I'm ever gonna see you again_

Without you I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

So close yet so far  
But in my heart you're here with me  
You did not leave  
You just went to live in eternity

Without you I don't know how my life will be  
But I believe  
It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

We will live in the light of the sun again  
Dancing in the river of life and  
Knowing that'll never end  
Forever by your side  
We'll never have to say goodbye

Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

It's not goodbye  
Cause I will remember you  
And I will see you again  
When I rise  
Cause I know and I believe  
I will see you in eternity

I sighed, getting frustrated. I had to know who was singing. I knew that it was a couple of guys but I just had to know. Their voices sounded somewhat familiar but I just couldn't grasp it. I stood up before gently pushing the door open; blushing slightly when I saw that one of the guys had turned his attention to me. I slowly closed the door behind me and nonchalantly slipped into the small audience.

I looked around for a while, staring at the simple posters that girls were waving around me. I then realized that they were called The Jonas Brothers. I turned my attention back to the tiny stage set up in the front of the room. That's when I noticed the curly-haired boy staring at me. We both blushed and looked away, a small smile tugging at my lips. I had to admit, he was really sort of cute.

_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situations empty conversations_

Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with Texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication

Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true.  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)

Ooh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true!  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

I was beginning to like the Jonas Brothers….

**Honestly, do you guys like hate me or something?? :\ Anyways, PLEASE review.**

**Songs: Hold On**

**A Little Bit Longer**

**Eternity**

**S.O.S.**


	5. Heart Break And Tears

I QUIT

**I QUIT!**

**10+ REVIEWS AND I **_**MIGHT **_**CONTINUE!**


	6. Explanations Left Unknown

Mmkay, so I'm not writing anymore

**Mmkay, so I'm not writing anymore. But I will give you a brief summary of what happens at the end. I'm thinking of writing another story, which I will probably post later, with auditions and all. **

**But here's the ending (it's in chapters):**

4) Reem meets Nick. They talk about random stuff and he takes her to meet his brothers. They like her and they're about to invite her to dinner but the nurse rushes in saying that something really bad happened.

5) Reem finds out her family died in a car crash. So she'll have to move into a foster home. Reem tries to object but doctor says she'll have to find someone willing to adopt her if she doesn't want to live in a foster home. Reem calls her best friend, Sam, whose mother agrees to adopt Reem.

6) Reem packs her stuff and works out all the money that she will receive from renting all the houses and apartments her parents owned. She buys a whole new wardrobe and moves to Michigan after a month.

7) At the end of June, Sam goes to visit her boyfriend, Tristan, in Florida for about a month, of course Reem tags along. In Florida, Reem meets Trstans friend, Kyle. They instantly became close and they started going out.

8) When it's time to leave in August, Sam and Reem convince their mother to let them stay in Florida for a few more weeks. But then they move to Florida because their mother's editor had moved to Florida.

9) They go to a public high school together. Sam in ninth grade and Reem in tenth since she skipped two grades. Tristan and Kat, Sam's second best friend and also Tristan's cousin, in tenth grade also.

10) Reem becomes more and more and popular because of her looks and money. Of course the Queen Bee of the high school, Alyssa, is jealous of Reem. But Reem doesn't seem to notice that she's lusted after by half the guys in her grade, despite her young age.

**I'll post 11-20 tomorrow. :p**

**Oh and REVIEW!**


	7. Crushes Made And Hearts Broken

Chapters 11-20

**Chapters 11-20**

11) Reem becomes the most popular girl in school and starts to do some modeling along with gymnastics and ballet. Which earns her a spot as the captain of the cheer leading squad. Alyssa, of course, is absolutely furious, but she doesn't say anything.

12) Towards the end of October, Reem and Alyssa start to become closer and closer. A few days later, Kyle cheats on her with Jamie. Reem is hurt but one of her guy friends, Damien, who is easily the richest boy in school, spends more time with her in hope of making her feel better.

13) By the start of December, Alyssa and Reem are as close as can be. And they even start to do some modeling together and go to gymnastics together. But one day, Reem faints in gym class and is in a coma for about one week, and wakes up just a few days before Christmas. Alyssa throws a Christmas party on the 23rd and Reem notices Damien acting strange around her.

14) Damien tries to ask Reem on a date but she turns him down every time he asks. She starts managing her money and donating a large portion to charity, another large portion for college and a fair amount for herself to have fun with. In January, Alyssa takes Reem with her to New York City to do some shopping. Reem ends up visiting her old friends who thought she was dead because of the lack of communication.

15) Alyssa and Reem start doing more and more modeling, and they're even asked to film some movies. But the both decline, saying that they'd rather not become famous and be stalked 24/7. Reem finally agrees to go on a date with Damien around the start of March.

16) Around May, Damien is forced to break up with Reem when they were caught making out half naked on his bed by his parents. Reem is heartbroken and decides to go boyless for a while.

17) Around June, Disney asks Reem and Alyssa to film a movie with Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, and the Jonas Brothers. Alyssa refuses but forces Reem to do the movie anyways. So Reem has to fly to New York to meet with her costars and start filming the movie. Of course while she's there, the director of the Twilight movies asks her to be in New Moon as an extra that is seen quite a bit in the movie. Reem accepts, Twilight being her favorite book series.

18) Reem meets her costars, and immediately remembers Nick as the mysterious curly haired boy that she had seen in the hospital while he was performing with his brothers. Nick remembers her in turn and starts falling for her, hard. But Selena being his 'girlfriend', he can't do much about it. Reem starts hanging out with her old best friends, feeling lonely. Soon after, she starts going out with one of her old crushes. Nick starts getting a little jealous but ignores it anyway.

19) Soon after they begin filming, Selena and Demi start getting meaner and meaner to Reem. Jealous that Reem didn't have to audition for anything, she was simply asked to do those parts. Soon after Reem breaks down crying and admits to Selena, Demi and the Jonas Brothers what had happened in her past. Shocked, Selena and Demi start including her more often, trying to keep Reem happy and not crying.

20) Reem ends up being cheated on, again, so she breaks up with her boyfriend. Ironically, that same day she and Nick had to film the kissing scene. Reem finds herself crushing on Nick but she says nothing about it, knowing that Nick is still going out with Selena

**While I was writing, I was listening to some songs randomly for inspiration. Here they are:**

**11) 7 Things-Miley Cyrus**

**12) Curse of Curves-Cute Is What We Aim For**

**13) Wine Red-The Hush Sound**

**14) Hey There Delilah-Plain White T's**

**15) Take Me Away-Plain White T's**

**16) Teenagers-My Chemical Romance**

**17) Helena-My Chemical Romance**

**18) Cancer-My Chemical Romance**

**19) Thanks for the Memories-Fall out Boy**

**20) Please Don't Stop the Music-Rhianna**

**You should totally listen to them. :**


End file.
